memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Borg cubes
This article lists Borg cubes without any known designations. Penzatti cube This cube had arrived in the Alpha Quadrant in 2367, several months after the destruction of the cube at Sector 001. A Borg drone who had been a human female named Reannon Bonaventure was on board this cube. It proceeded to assimilate the Penzatti homeworld, sending Bonaventure down to the surface of the planet with a large number of other drones. The cube was able to assimilate about 95% of the planet when it was engaged and destoyed by Delcara's Planet Killer. Bonaventure had been incapacitated shortly before the cube's destruction when she was attacked by a Penzatti woman, and as a result was the only Borg drone who did not self destruct when the cube exploded. ( ) 2367 cube This was a cube that was sent to investigate the destruction of the cube at Penzatti. It was destroyed by Delcara's Planet Killer. ( ) Planet Killer battle cubes Three Borg Cubes engaged Delcara's Planet Killer after the destruction of two other cubes. One of these cubes was destroyed by the Planet Killer's anti-proton beam, another was destroyed by the , and the third was swallowed whole by the Planet Killer. ( ) Cyberman alliance cubes Dozens of Borg cubes were part of the Borg-Cyberman fleet, which also consisted of Cyber-ships and at least one Borg sphere, during the alliance between the two cybernetic races in 2368. ( }}) 2369 cube In 2369, a Borg cube traveling in Gamma Quadrant entered the Bajoran wormhole and was destroyed by a spatial disturbance, spewing debris in the vicinity of space station Deep Space 9. Because of the severe storms it caused in the wormhole, the starbase temporarily banned travel through the passage. ( }}) Locutus's cube (2376) :See: Locutus's cube T'Uerell The following Borg cubes were part of a Borg Collective which was controlled by the rogue Vulcan scientist, T'Uerell. Two Aurelius cubes [[file:picard and Janeway confront T'Uerell.jpg|thumb|Two Borg cubes with two Borg obelisks and the ''Seleya as she is confronted by Enterprise and Voyager.]] These two cubes flanked T'Uerell's ship, the assimilated Seleya, along with two Borg obelisks, as she was confronted by Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the and Admiral Kathryn Janeway of the . These Borg cubes later led the assault on the Aurelius region, which was defended by a Starfleet task force led by the Enterprise. While the Borg forces engaged Starfleet, the Borg cubes began assimilating the planets in the system as impulse transports carrying the evacuated populations of the planets tried to escape. Picard had his task force harass the Borg cubes to provide enough of a distraction to allow more transports to be launched. They managed to destroy one of the cubes, turning the Borg's attention towards the Starfleet ships, now considering them a threat. Soon after, the second cube was destroyed as well, and thanks to the efforts of Starfleet, fifteen impulse transports carrying the majority of the populations of the planets in the Aurelius region made it to Starbase 127, and the evacuees were transferred to warp-capable ships. ( }}) Covering T'Uerell Two cubes were among six Borg vessels which fought alongside T'Uerell's ship, the assimilated science vessel Seleya, against Deep Space 9 and a Federation Alliance task force led by the Enterprise-E above Bajor in the Bajor system. The six vessels were ultimately destroyed, while the Seleya escaped the system. ( }}) Hayre Expanse Multiple cubes were among the Borg vessels which were summoned via an unstable transwarp conduit by T'Uerell for her last stand in the Hayre Expanse. Ultimately, they were all destroyed along with T'Uerell aboard the Seleya by a Federation Alliance task force led by the Enterprise-E and the . ( }}) Supercube :see Borg supercube Connections Unnamed cubes Unnamed